


That which once was vibrant; now is dull

by GhostWritesForFun



Series: Vlain Prompts [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWritesForFun/pseuds/GhostWritesForFun
Relationships: Jericho Swain/Vladimir
Series: Vlain Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	That which once was vibrant; now is dull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Vlain Servermates ♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Vlain+Servermates+%E2%99%A1).



Vladimir stands alone amongst the lines of pale grey stones on either side of the path; inspecting one of the dark red roses that he had plucked from the bouquet that he'd procured for the occasion. Everyone else had already left the venue by now, it was far to late in the evening for the masses to be awake and about in public, after all.. His feet carried him along while his thoughts wandered, remembering sweeter times with his love; rare gentle moments of simply being..acts of passion in only ways the two of them found as 'romantic' or 'endearing'..

The hemomancer frowned as he noticed one of the petals had begun to wilt, taking hold of it within his claws before plucking it from the bloom. He held it in his palm, eyes trailing over the veins on the petal before the wind caught it, whisking it out of his palm with no resistance. He watched for a moment before walking onward down the path; the stones less frequent now.

Not long after, he stopped; several trinkets and flowers strewn about his feet from the heavy rain and wind storms that had plagued the area the last few weeks. Vladimir sighed to himself, but made no move to tidy things up. He simply placed his bouquet atop the engraved plate at the foot of the statue in front of him; silent as he had already said his goodbyes months ago. He hadn't believed it then, and a part of him still didn't believe it now. After all these years; the Grand General had become untouchable, so how did something so minuscule do so much damage...

It didn't matter now....he was tired..  
Claws tapped against the cold stone as the rains began again, not bothering to shield himself from it now; the hemomancer instead placing himself on the base of the statue of the former Grand General's final resting place. Vladimir closed his eyes, resting his head against the stone leg of the statue while he allowed himself to rest. 'Just a moment..' he thought to himself.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?"   
Vladimir opened his eyes, blinking for a moment for his eyes to adjust before giving the other a grin. "Never from you, Jericho."   
The man smiled, offering a hand to his love. "Let us go home."   
He accepted their outstretched hand, stepping down from the statue's base to join them. And for the first time in many months....   
Vladimir felt warm again.


End file.
